


Of Summer Vacation, New Ventures & Magic Schools

by LsGinga



Series: The Bond of the Taurus & the Cancer [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakkoweek, Domestic Fluff, F/F, HP AU, Rivals, Small Space Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LsGinga/pseuds/LsGinga
Summary: This is my extremely late diakko week entry. Combined a few days together so got 3 chapters instead of 7 xD.This work shows snippets of moments of diana x akko, like the Happy Coincidences and Fated Connections series, it's in the same universe, however it is not needed to have read that to understand this. It has both established relationship and the not together yet kind. The Harry Potter Verse one as Free day has a strong focus on their rivalry.





	1. Of Gryphon, Giant blobs & a Remarkable Summer Undertaking

**Author's Note:**

> In any case hope you guys enjoy. It seems I am super late again this year for the week XD. 
> 
> This combines day 1 and 2, adventure and danger together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation after first year and akko decides to visit diana after a nightfall europe trip with lotte, sucy & professor ursula. 
> 
> However things are rarely ever uneventful with akko around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as usual for this week xD. this combines adventure and danger together.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

“We’re almost there guys. Just up ahead!” Akko hollers out from the front while her companions in the back are left breathless trying to catch up with their energetic friend on an incline.

“A-Akko please hold on!” Lotte manages to huff out.

“I can see the top” Akko turns around to their direction and points up to the sky “let’s go!” and pivots back on her enthusiastic climb to the top.

Sucy grimaces, her skirt length not appreciating the strain of the ascent. Lotte and Ursula just sigh in unison.

All of them know it would be fruitless to subdue Akko’s buoyant stamina.

These last 2 weeks have been fairly eventful to say the least.

Soon after the first year at Luna Nova finished, Akko decided she wanted to explore Europe more, because she was so caught up in trying to keep up with classes, get better at magic and the Noir missile crisis that she didn’t even scratch the surface of her Europe Bucket list.

However since she’s also immensely grateful for the support sucy and lotte gave her, a bit more lotte to be honest though, so she wants to spend some quality time with team mates and since lotte already knows Europe from her travels she will be the guide.

Which means lotte wants to tour Europe nightfall style this time. Sucy and Akko weren’t too enthused by this, but Sucy considered the potential to gather various fungi and fauna from the various countries and wherever Akko is, trouble and hilarity is sure to follow.

Ursula haven gotten wind of this though decided to accompany the girls as an escort since 3 teenage girls, even if they are witches isn’t safe traveling Europe alone.

So here they are a good 2 weeks later after having visited the various night fall landmarks in the various countries, along with the exotic, delicious and sometimes bizarre cuisine, expensive souvenirs and other tourist traps and surprisingly only minor to medium level mishaps.

This sadly meant miscalculation on how much money would be allotted to accommodation so they ended up having to camp outside for most of the two weeks.

It is for that reason that our resident hyperactive witch alongside her comrades are hiking up the final hill to get a view of Cavendish mansion.

Right before vacation Akko asked Diana if she wanted to come along, since green team already had previous arrangements and even Barbara, fellow night fall fan was saddened that she could not tag along for the Europe night fall tour, but asked Lotte to take pictures and send to her.

Diana as expected had many commitments with officials in magic and non-magic community. The noir missile crisis and her part in it gave not only the magic community in general more attention, but also the noble families.

However Akko remembers Diana saying that if they are in the neighborhood they can drop by. She’s might’ve mentioned something about telling her a few days in beforehand as opposed to just dropping in unannounced, but Akko never sweated the small details.

“Yas!” Akko pumped her fists up in the air and starts running down the hill.

That will surely end well.

“Akko, No!” Ursula smoothly slides down next to akko who is flat on her back after having rolled down the hill into a small river stream, completely soaked.

Lotte arrives near akko shortly after along with sucy that is laughing up a storm. Akko never ceases to entertain after all.

Ursula helps akko up and uses a drying spell.

“Thank professor, guess I got too excited”

“No problem, but please do be careful Akko” Ursula responded even though knowing such cautionary words will go on deaf ears.

“Sure professor let’s get free food and comfy beds though, I missed sleeping on something that isn’t solid ground”

“And no bugs and proper shower” lotte mumbles out.

“Now we can’t abuse of Miss Cavendish’s hospitality either akko, although I do admit those all sound really nice” Ursula took a longing sigh no doubt already imagining the upgraded accommodation situation.

“Don’t worry professor she said we could stay if we were close by” Akko responded by showing a thumbs up to professor and a big smile.

“Very well, so I take it you contacted her informing her of our visit beforehand then?”

“ehh…….sort of…?” akko announces sheepishly.

“Akko!” Lotte and Ursula say in unison.

Sucy chortles, but decides to get some good mileage out of this as usual “It will be fine”

“See! Sucy thinks it’s fi-” akko happily jumped at any defense her way however it was premature it seems.

“I mean I’m sure akko’s girlfriend wouldn’t mind sharing her comfy bed with her”

“w-what! …..No …..sucy!” akko seems to have forgotten how to properly articulate

“Akko I did note you and miss Cavendish rather close, I wasn’t aware how-“ Ursula turned a curious expression towards akko.

Mortified of her teacher even going there, Akko’s hands are flailing around “N-No”, face and ears tinged a pink-red that had nothing to do with the earlier climb or even the subsequent tumble all the way down.

Sucy is cackling away and even Lotte can’t help but be a bit amused at Akko’s reaction.

“So I take it you and miss Cavendish…?”

“Just friends.” Akko parrots back immediately, but her flustered state is still prominent.

“…with benefits” Sucy quips.

“Sucy! Anyway! Let’s go!” Akko abruptly dashes towards the mansion.

“Honestly Sucy” Lotte chastises.

“Their pining is getting tiresome” Sucy shrugs and starts walking towards the direction Akko dashed towards.

Lotte and Ursula merely follow, because it’s not like what Sucy said was untrue, but they both believed in letting things go their natural process.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

“Akko?!”

Diana had just come back from a tedious meeting with a head of a noble family, her aunt is still the official head, but thought it prudent to bring Diana along since she will inherit the title in a few years and after the Diana’s part in the missile crisis Cavendish family has gotten more attention both from magic and non-magic sources.

“Hey Diana, remember you told me to drop by if we were ever around?” Akko sheepishly had her hand behind her head.

Diana could argue with Akko about the proper terms of ‘notifying beforehand’, but honestly having been away a few days and the long commute back has left Diana tuckered out.

Stronger even Diana doesn’t want to admit, but she seriously missed those red mischievous eyes and that adorable smile. Goodness, she is reminded all over again how hopeless she is with this girl.

So she merely sighed, an action she finds herself doing quite often in the proximity of Akko.

“Ahh sorry for dropping by so unannounced Miss Cavendish” Ursula apologetically directed herself towards Diana.

“No it’s quite alright Professor Ursula, I was merely caught off guard is all. You are all welcomed to stay for as long as you need.” Diana kindly regarded her guests.

“I would offer dinner, but seeing as you all are already here I will merely freshen up and join you all shortly”

The dinner went about fairly animated, with Akko regaling Diana with stories of their trip and showing the pictures they all took.

Diana said she had seen a few since Barbara sent her some every few days.

Diana told them about new possible agreements being talked about between magic and non-magic community as well as the influx of magic after releasing the grand triskellion and possible mitigation of the more adverse effects concerning this.

After dinner they played a game of magic charade. In this you had to materialize the object/subject on top of the player’s head.

This resulted in everyone getting a hefty dose of water splashed unto them whenever Akko had to materialize something in the first turns, but luckily it went on without too much trouble after that. Well, except Sucy materializing a dragon, giant carnivorous mushroom and venus flytrap-in that order.

Akko was screaming “This is not jumanji!” by which sadly the reference went over the witch’s head and Diana promptly dispelled Sucy’s spell and they decided to go to bed.

“Good night everyone, I do hope you all find the accommodation to your liking. Sadly I am fairly busy this summer and I won’t be able to-“

Akko immediately responds to this “Nope you are completely free tomorrow I checked it with Anna”

Diana, Lotte, Sucy & Ursula all seem surprised by this admission. Diana in particular turns to Anna. Who before this was picking up Diana’s teacup.

“I’m sorry for not informing you Miss Cavendish. I did not have any deceptive intentions, I assure you. I merely I felt you needed to rest up and considering how busy the rest of the summer will be I acquiesced to Miss kagari’s plan.” Anna bowed apologetically at Diana.

“No it’s quite alright Ana. However I was unaware you held correspondences with Akko” Akko pipes up.

“I sent her a mail right after you said you would be busy Diana, so tomorrow we are going to the last nightfall landmark. There’s this giant gryphon, it looks cool and-” Akko said happily.

“Very well”

“Wait for real Diana? Alright, we’re going to have to leave early though” Akko answered

Anna nods towards Diana and the rest. “In any case, I will be supervising all the other sections of the mansion, do sleep well Miss Cavendish and her guests.”

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

“Why is the gryphon statue trying to maul us?!!”

Akko dashes to cover herself behind a bigger rock.

Hopefully this doesn’t end up getting smashed in matter of seconds.

Diana tries to fire up another spell, but it seems to bounce right off again.

It would seem neither of our spells worked.

Lotte’s spirit powers can’t calm it down either, because the gryphon statue has no soul essentially and even Sucy’s most toxic poison seems to burn of a small area, but for some unfathomable reason it regrows. Would’ve been great if we had the professor.

Professor Ursula seemed to take off this morning saying she got called in for something urgent that she couldn’t divulge no matter how much I asked. So we just wished the professor luck and she left after breakfast.

Our trip itself was long but the scenery was nice and ended up being able to ride our brooms part of way was nice.

Diana and Lotte dove behind the giant rock Sucy and I were hiding after sucy and I provided them cover to get where we were.

“What are we going to do?” Lotte was visibly pale although I’m sure neither one of us is fairing any better even Sucy seemed more annoyed than usual.

I tried to grab hold of the believing hearts card Diana gave me, but I find it missing. I had it hanged in a transparent plastic container hung around my neck. Ooh no it must’ve fallen off earlier.

To my horror I spot it near the gryphon’s legs. I need to get it back but how?

Just then a giant pink blob seems to fall from a weird black hole that opens right above the gryphon. This startles the gryphon. So much so that it comes crashing towards the big rock we were hiding behind.

Darn. We dash away as fast as we can. I decide to do something reckless. I sprint towards the card.

“Akko, no!” Diana followed right behind me. I slide and get my card but just as I was about to cheer a pink-haired girl in a….spacesuit I think?... brings the black hole that appeared come crashing down at the giant blob, the gryphon, me and because I stupidly ran here, Diana. It all goes black.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

“Akko, please be alright”

I can hear the troubled voice of Diana. Oh right. Giant slime. Killer statue. Black hole. I start opening my eyes and notice the gorgeous blues of Diana staring back at me.

My head is on her lap. I feel my face heating up. Snap ok so maybe I’m in denial about being ok with ‘just friends.’ Diana put a hand tenderly on my cheek. Why does she look at me so softly? This is killing me. I have to try and remember how to form words. Shit. Nothing. No words. Wait she’s been saying something.

“Akko, are you ok?” she looks even more worried than before.

I have to do something. Come on. So I spring up. Thud.

Diana is groaning and so am I. Genius, Akko.

“I take that as a yes” Diana responded while getting up and handing me a hand to get fully up while still rubbing the bump with her other hand.

“Sorry Diana”

“It’s quite alright akko” Diana sends me a sincere smile despite having giving her a near-concussion and it just gives me this very warm feeling and I reflexively smile back at her. Despite my not so friend feelings aside there’s a more pressing matter.

“Where are we?” I look around the room we are in is completely bland, light grey, metal and there’s one giant metal door in front of us.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” And we both pull the door open and proceed to walk out.

We both stop. No this couldn’t be right, right?

“Why is it pitch black outside?” The window to the outside only shows us vast darkness almost like-

“Space?” Diana seems as floored as I do and instinctively grab unto her hand. She squeezes back.

However our panicked expressions doesn’t fade.

I mean sure we’ve been in space before, but we could see earth then. Here there wasn’t a single planet in sight and by the feel of it now that I truly focus on it we are moving.

We are on a spaceship heading towards merlin knows where with no clear way to get back.

Wait…no there was someone before the black hole fell on us.

“Diana….did you see a pink haired girl in a spacesuit?

“Yes, right. Good idea Akko. She might be able to know how we can go back”

Exploring this ship was bizarre. For one we couldn’t find either the Blob or the Gryphon, which while good is weird, since we got slammed by the same black hole.

We did see this blue skinned alien of sorts with a 3rd eye and she yelled out intruders and started chasing us. We bumped into an octopus creature thing and we kept zigzagging to various rooms but found only one weird creature after another. One things for certain. Aliens. They exist apparently.

We were both running on adrenaline all throughout when we finally saw a man resembling human, he was wearing this brown trench coat he called out ‘intruders’ as well and transformed into a weird gun…a gun!

I swear even their metamorphose ability is weird.

We were both panting, exhausted, with cuts and bruises all over from the scrapes we got from the various creatures onboard this space ship.

We were at a dead end.

This was it. I can’t say I ever pictured this is how I would die, in space nonetheless, especially since space was so cool back when I saved the world in space with diana a few months back.

No, at the very least I have to tell her how I feel. I mean she might reject me, but we are in a cold metallic room again, just like we started. We are holding each other’s hand so hard that both are knuckles appear to be partially cut of circulation.

I turn to her and she’s already looking at me

“Akko” “Diana”

Looks like we both call it out at the same time. We both smile at that. I mean not much of anything left so might as well enjoy the last moments. As we’re staring at each other we gravitate towards each other. All I think I have to kiss those lips at least once and I start leaning in.

“Heeelloooo!!!” the door comes bursting open and a figure comes tumbling in.

This is definitely not the ending either of them was expecting to say the least.

They both grab their wands. Although their magic seems to be significantly weaker. Might have to do with being away from Yggdrasil and earth.

The figure stands upright. Wait.

“You!” Akko pointed her wand accusingly at the pink haired girl. This time sans astronaut suit. Instead she sporting a school uniform. 

“Eh…ooh hey!” the pink-haired girl fidgeted and tried to wave. Diana was a bit nonplussed.

“Don’t hey us! You’re the reason we’re here and this state in the first place!” Akko dangerously wags her wand in the pink-haired girl’s direction.

The pink-haired girl pulls out her gun. Diana immediately reacts by disarming her with her wand.

“W-wait! Listen I’m sorry, I didn’t know someone jumped into the area of it at the last minute” the pink-haired girl starts waving her hand defensively in front of both akko and diana. Diana decides to rapid fire some pressing questions. 

“Very well even if that is plausible, what is all this? What where you doing? And who are all the aliens on this space vehicle?”

As it would seem the pink-haired girl’s name is luluco. Seems like she is part of the galactic space patrol and they were dealing with the giant space blob when a tear in the fabric of space ended up with the creatures being attracted to crack that are open and it passed through, the abnormal high energy readings in the last few months on earth has been increasing.

Ever since releasing the grand triskelion, most likely.

Luluco has the power to open tears in space among other stuff. She mentions alternate universe and other space jargon that I can’t wrap my head around. Personally I’m still floored aliens exist and apparently not all of them are bad.

That said not sure what I would call the ones we met today, good seems like a hard fit.

She profusely apologizes for involving us in this mess and warns us that the rising magic level after the gran triskelion might not only bring stronger dormant or lurking threats, but also intergalactic ones.

So she hand us a method to contact space patrol if the need arises and they will monitor it from time to time as well.

Of course she immediately offers to send us back, because the superiors will have her head as well and honestly as much as I’m curious about space adventures, despite how perilous, I’m sure lotte and sucy are worried sick and to be fair we had enough of an adventure for now.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

And so we got sent back through a portal where the gryphon statue was. Apparently they still need to siphon out the aggressive energy and will be putting back a perfectly harmless gryphon statue once again, or so they say.

Lotte comes bawling and running towards us, it would seem we were gone long enough that professor Ursula managed to get here as well.

Looking at the almost completely set sun, we have definitely been gone for a few hours. Heck even sucy seemed relieved.

For some unfathomable reason sucy smirked when she saw luluco. Luluco balked and merely shouted out ‘sorry for the inconvenience’ and proceeded to leave. Huh that’s weird.

“I thought I recognized her” sucy drawled out.

“Wait! What?”

“I might’ve fed her mushrooms that will kill her slowly in less than 60 years” sucy shrugs. “In any case good thing you guys are ok, or else Anna might not let us stay tonight at Diana’s place” she turns around and starts walking towards the long trek back at the mansion.

That’s sucy for you alright……..“So aliens exist apparently”

Which lead to many more explanations on the trek back home. We decided to take the final stretch on a train this time. Ursula and lotte went to get some snacks and sucy went to observe a special night mushroom that bloomed around these parts, but she wanted to view it from the back of the train.

It was again just us. And suddenly I remember the almost kiss.

“Diana….” She turns to me and gives me as much attention as she can manage despite her exhausted state. Can’t blame her. I am too.

“Yes akko?” and I freeze up, I’m going back home for a few weeks in summer. Lotte, Sucy and I are all going to our respective homes tomorrow. Yet I can’t seem to say anything. I mean shouldn’t I make sure of these feelings? Wouldn’t the summer away be the perfect test for that?

“No, it’s nothing…Just…sorry how things turned out Diana…”

“Do not apologize akko, besides I’m sure no one could’ve fathomed a space force and aliens of all things alongside the whole reanimated gryphon” diana goes to grab my hand and leans her head next to mine. “Besides it was a pleasure seeing you again. As nerve-wrecking as adventures with you tend to be it sure broke the monotony of the last 2 weeks and besides there’s yet another reference you must tell me about….Jumanji?...was it?”

“Honestly diana your pop culture, witches in general have to get with the times”, she smiles at me she starts dozing off “Hey diana”

“hmmm?”

“Thanks for being my friend” as I reach out for her hand. Diana stirs and turns to me. Ooh no did I screw up? So I let go of her hand.

“No, thank you akko” and diana then gives me a kiss on my cheek and proceeds to use my shoulder as a pillow.

It is in that state of red-faced shock that Ursula and Lotte find me. They shoot a curious glance my way and I tell them she was tired. I proceed to ignore their searching eyes and find myself staring outside of the slowly moving dark scenery. My eyelids are feeling heavy.

I’m unsure when exactly but the last thing I remember hearing was sucy coming in snickering about ‘how obvious we are being’, maybe she is right, because all I can think about while drifting off is Diana’s tender expression staring down at me and all I could feel were her hand holding my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.


	2. Of Sunshine and Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana finally gets a day to properly relax with akko. Cute fluffy stuff I sadly suck in writing. Fairly domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late once again as usual for this week xD. This one combined day 3 laughter with spoiling akko, although I'm unsure how well I achieved either one of those xD.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Goodness. I finally finished having a conference call with representatives of the noble families.

Ever since our last summit with the UN the agreements reached were less than satisfactory and as a result the heads of each house were rather put-off to say the least.  
In a sense I do understand where they are coming from but with the anti-magic terrorist and the magic superiority one at odds it’s only reasonable that tension is high between the magic and non-magic community. It’s been like this for years already.

And that’s discounting all the alien invaders, which luckily enough is the reason why the magic and non-magic community isn’t at war yet, the mutual enemy of sorts gives them a reason for cooperation.

Space patrol is also present but they are seen with even more animosity than anyone else. Also it doesn’t help that they don’t stick around. Luluco has of course, but after one particularly disastrous press-conference she and the rest of the galactic force opted to help in private if we ever do need it. The organization Ursula had roped me in that summer after our first year, Star Nobles has a fairly good cooperation with Space Patrol forces and they have gotten us and the world out of some pretty fatal binds. One in particular I was sure Akko and I were goners.

We luckily survived, but we would come to find out a consequence of that event. 2 yeas ago when we started to try for a family. We tried everything from various potions, spells and even in-vitro and nothing would work out with either of us. We found out both of us got irreversible damage in our system concerning procreation. This left both Akko and I rather crestfallen.

However things between Akko hardly turn out predictable. I stare at my wife. The television is on and she’s sound asleep. No surprise there. The amazing charion kids show is on, followed by the Constella friends, the show based on the children constellation book Akko co-wrote with Ursula. I notice the blanket falling down and I go grab it to cover Akko and her protruding belly. It would seem miracles never do stop occurring when we are in proximity of each other.

Good thing Luluco suggested a space trip to make us get away from all the tension and sadness a few months back. We did consider adoption of course, but we needed time to come to terms with how things were.

It was like a honeymoon again and we’ve been to space previously already a few times. Despite it all being away from our respective jobs did wonders and about 2 months after our 2 week trip in space I noticed akko having puking spells, dizziness and other symptoms. Having known our particular conditions I could never imagine what it actually was, even having done a quick check-up for akko, it left me baffled and we went to the doctors and even they couldn’t explain it, but there it was with no amount of uncertainty. We were going to be parents.

I look at my wife’s lovely features as I softly move away a stray hair. We had the day off today and we had gone for a short walk and to a nice restaurant to eat. The rest of the day was spent relaxing at home, until I got called and practically demanded to be in the conference call. Akko wasn’t too happy to have her pampering cut short.  
She’s too adorable and I still feel dazed at times thinking this is our reality. That we found each other again at Luna Nova, found love and support in each other, married and now we are embarking on another adventure together.

“Mhmmm….Dia…?” she reaches out for me. Her eyes are still shut, I smile and proceed to grab her hand and slowly sit down next to her. “I’m here love”

Akko squints her eyes open and starts pouting. “You’re late” she petulantly announces while having moved away from me a bit.

“Hmmm…the conference call ran late, you know how it gets with them….”

“Yeah those old windbags don’t know when to stop nagging” Akko dramatically throws her head back but starts peering sideways back to me.

“Might I remind you I’m am technically one of the noble families love? Am I to assume you are calling me an old windbag as well? And what about Croix and Ricardo?” 

“Yup all of you’s” she announces loudly despite only being us two in the room. My wife is as incorrigible as she is adorable. I can’t even stay mad and my smile slips through trying to feign offended.

Akko notices and smiles my way. She leans again to my side on the coach.

Our lives are still hectic and all the new nine witches have been fairly busy these last 10+ years after luna nova. 

Various breakups, marriages, adoptions, deaths, births and wonderful new experiences as well as perilous and life threatening ones.

Despite all of this, through all the ups and downs I always find myself gravitating and finding solace, peace and happiness in the woman now wrapped in my arms.

The blanket while not immensely big is just about enough to cover us both. We finally open our eyes, reveling in each other’s presence and the sheer luck and miracle to not only be having a child, but to even be able to have this special and dare I say idyllic moment.

We focus back on the tv. It looks like re-reruns of Amazing Charion and Constella Friends are over. It would appear Andrew is on. Well a re-run of yesterday’s press conference anyway. ‘Our nation’s and planet's progress is important, but so is communication, cooperation and communication.’

Goodness, a mere 15 years back if anyone had told her Andrew would be a liaison for the magic and non-magic world I would laugh at them, but people change. I am one such example as well. While I am always grateful of the people I go to help as a medical practitioner, it is amazing the amount of people Akko manages to positively affect and bring joy to just by existing in their life.

“We made that happen” Akko points at the screen. I am brought back to present. Andrew has brought his little 3 year old boy up the podium. Andrew’s dad no doubt coaxed him into using child for the campaign for minister of state. Andrew prefers his privacy after all, but the pride on his face while holding his son couldn’t be more genuine.  
Akko has a huge smile on her face so I curl my lips into a teasing smile.

“Don’t think we played a part in little Michael’s conception Akko”  
She pouts but then smiles towards me with a mischievous glint in her eyes

“Well technically we did though! If we hadn’t set up-“

“If you didn’t setup Andrew and Blair up you mean” I quipped back

“Don’t try to be coy with me Dia!” she flares up her nose and has a determined look on her face.  
To be fair it was a team effort. Although it was Akko that started seducing me on the idea.

“I can assure you both are the guilty parties”

“Andrew!” we both said in unison.

“Auwntie Diana, auwntie Akko!” the little 3 year old comes running clumsily towards us, but stops from jumping on us, remembering the caution Andrew told him about Akko and the baby. So he gingerly climbs on the couch right in the middle of both of us. We both proceed to give him a kiss on either check and he adorably goes into a giggling fit. This being so infectious we had a laughing spell as well in the process.

He is a precocious little boy, light brown hair and sea green eyes like his dad, his lighter hair color no doubt from his witch mother.  
As much as I adore little Michael there is something to be said about someone just barging in

“I take it you forgot how a doorbell works Andrew?”

Akko doesn’t even bat an eye at us anymore and is too engrossed in playing patty cakes with Michael.

Although to be fair since Akko and Andrew ended up working so many years together in the liaison department they both had keys to each other’s house and long distance relationship for both Andrew and Akko with Blair and I bonded them more together.  
Can’t say I’m not jealous by the time I couldn’t be there to keep Akko company, but we each have our own dreams and goals to work on, of course while supporting each other as well. Also luckily we haven’t stayed apart ever since 1 year ago, hence why we decided to start a family.

“My apologies Diana. I did ring a few times, but since I got no answer I decided I would leave these fresh soursop and coconut water for Akko anyway since I though you guys might be asleep. Also Michael was being rather insistent on wanting to see both of you”

Akko looks up while continuing the patty cakes motion with Michael. She shoots Andrew a huge smile of gratitude and he nods in return.  
She has been craving those particular food these past 3 weeks. Figures it would take something like pregnancy to make Akko have healthy and balanced eating habits.  
I mean sure she instilled some nice eating habits into Akko and so did Andrew, Lotte and Ursula, bless them.

“Thank you this is very much appreciated” I direct towards Andrew with an amicable smile. All things considered Andrew and I have come a long way, in large part due to the lovely person I can amazingly enough call my wife.

“Think nothing of it. Blair also had a peculiar craving for exotic fruits so I frequented this particular fruit vendor. I had exchanged contact information back then, in case of any late night cravings or anything of that sort”

I offered Andrew to sit down on one of the other couches but he declined saying it’s already a bit passed Michael’s curfew and Blair will have his head.

So he proceeds to scoop Michael up while the boy protested, but you can see him starting to rub his eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out just so he can stay up a bit longer.  
He gives us a wet cheek kiss each and a hug goodbye. Luckily Andrew doesn’t live far away from us so Blair shouldn’t be too angry.  
Just as Andrew was about to leave the front door he turned around, Michael already dozing off in his arms.  
“You know as much I was initially annoyed at both of you for the whole setting up scheme, I do have to say thank you for making this happen”

We smile, but Akko had a cheeky smile on. Goodness.

“No need to be so descriptive Andrew, that’s all you and Sarah. Also the kids’ right there, have some decency” Akko deadpans.

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Goodnight Atsuko, Diana” smirks as he closes the door behind him.

“It’s Akko. We’ve known each other for almost 15 years. You did that on purpose Hanbridge” Akko mutters, although I’m sure she would’ve said in high volume if a slumbering Michael wasn’t present.

“Let’s go to bed” I pass a soothing arm on her back. Akko leans into my touch.

“Mhmm…kay....Dia…I love you”

I swear those words coming from her never gets old, if anything my heart swells even more every time I hear it now as impossible as that might seem.

“Love you too Akko”

So we head up to bed. Having Michael over I’m sure has made us looking even more forward to have a giggling child of our own. We already have laughter, crying and playing around here, with Akko its hard not to after all, but adding another member to our family sure feels lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.


	3. Of Transfer Student and Fierce Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows established relationship briefly with flashback to their rivalry and eventual transition to more friendly rivalry. 
> 
> Diana transfers to hogwarts in the middle of the 3rd year. It would seem getting used to a new school and possible fixing past friendships is not all that she has to deal with. A certain Atsuko Kagari seems to be awakening all kinds of conflicting feelings inside her. 
> 
> Dual story. The other part takes place near the end of the 7th year, the day after Diana's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as usual for this week xD. In any case this one I combines spoiling diana, anniversary and free day altogether.   
> My chosen AU is Harry Potter, unoriginal I know. That said I've been wanting to write something like this for a while.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Atsuko Kagari, muggle born witch. Gryffindor seeker. Infamous troublemaker. Unconventional duelist. Entertainer extraordinaire. Loyal Friend. Infectious smile and energy. Girlfriend to part veela Ravenclaw seeker Diana Cavendish.

And this particular Ravenclaw seeker felt pretty bad right now to call herself girlfriend to such an amazing individual as Akko.

Both Frank and I were fulfilling an errand for school, promotion for the tri-wizard tournament that was going on.  
It would’ve made more sense if Miss O’Neil, one of the competitors where present, but I suppose the headmistress was aware how unruly she could be. Also O’Neil did crudely blurt out ‘Miss me with the politics, I just wanna beat the other schools’. Miss O’neil once again callously misses the main intent of the tri-wizard tournament, but she’s not the main troublemaker I care to often keep in line if things go too out of control.

 

I stare at the slumbering brunette in my immediate view and I feel the corners of my lips tugging upwards. Despite my sheer exhaustion, I crouch down to akko, passed out on the biggest couch in the head common room. She is the epitome of calm and pleasant when like this, although I don’t particularly mind her various facets including her more rambunctious side. It would seem I really did muck something up here. Glancing around I see streamers, balloons, plastic cups and cake. Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, constanze, jasminke, barbs and Hannah seem to be spread about on head common room floor. Akko wanted to throw me a surprise party no doubt.

 

I take a gander at Frank for his reaction of our messy shared common room but he seemed to only chuckle and shake his head while heading to his room. He sends a wave my way mumbled a ‘night’, which I returned and he closed the door behind him. Leaving me with sounds of snoring, breathing and turning around of the various guests. I can’t blame him. I’m exhausted as well, it’s nearly 4 am after all. I’m touched by Akko’s efforts though, not only in instances like this but also for the little things she does.

For example how she knows I hate it when it hails, because it reminds me of the weather the day my mom passed away and she always does something silly or brings my favorite dessert to cheer me up. Or even that I only ever drink up to half of the butter beer and she usually ends up being the one to drink the rest. Or even how I always have a hair tie that I play with after something snide or callous gets directed towards me about my part veela heritage or past and she promptly intervenes by either cutting the person off or changing the course of the conversation.

I feel so utterly pampered by this lovely individual, yet she also brings a sort of fire out of me and not just the kind of sexual attraction, no, the kind that keeps me on my toes, makes me feel conflicted because I want to outrival her yet also support her. A competitive energy not only present in Quidditch or defense against the dark arts or even dueling.  
No, we even make each other better in areas we aren’t too confident and we dare to explore various facets of our self because our lives have been so involved with one another the last few years.

I crawl next to Akko on the couch and she instinctively moves over and hugs me while mumbling some incoherent words. I could go to my room, but there’s no place I’d rather be right now to be honest. I will properly thank all of them later today, but now I just want to drift back to sleep and thank the lucky stars the day this girl barreled into my life. Actually it’s been exactly 4 years from today, that Akko and I became friends. Our initial relationship was definitely more civility than friendliness and more an intense competitive nature above all else, but looking back I don’t think I would change it for the world, after all it’s the initial skepticism of each other that makes the eventual transition to a more friendly rivalry and irreplaceable friend/ individual in each other’s life that much more poignant.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

I had transferred in the middle of my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I was originally at bauxbottons. Due to various circumstances I found myself at Hogwarts instead.  
I got sorted into Ravenclaw. The transition period of starting in the middle of the year wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be.  
Strangely enough I felt more at home at Hogwarts the first week even, despite all the conflicting emotions, more so than Baux ever gave me in the years I went there.

The many surprises were the likes of Andrew, Hannah and Barbara being at Hogwarts. Andrew’s mother and my mother were close and therefore we used to be close friends too in our early childhood, but due to being shipped to boarding schools abroad shortly after our mothers died and just trying to cope with everything around us, we drifted apart and there was a lot of bad air that needed to be cleared up. Besides, last I heard Andrew was attending Durmstung. Even Hannah and Barbara that went to preparatory baux with me I didn’t seek to contact them after we separated because I assumed the same loss of contact with Andrew would occur again with them and seeing as they didn’t sent any letter my way, I figured I was right.

Making lasting friends or friends in general was never my forte and due to being ¼ veela I’m also weary of people approaching me because they genuinely like me or for my looks or accuse my supposed veela powe to having manipulated them, or worse even because of being connected to Cavendish Medic Association. Although fat lot of good that will do them, if the association continues the way it is going Cavendish MA will go bankrupt thanks to my aunt’s insistence on lavish living and cutting corners in all the wrong areas.

These past months was busy getting the handle on the school grounds, where the classes were, the library, and the various nook and crannies of the place and I have to admit, Hogwarts is utterly enchanting, not only because of all the incantations done on it, but just everything about it. I can see why my mother fell in love with it, the year she stayed here for the tri-wizard tournament as a Buax student in her last year. Coincidentally this is where she met my dad, but I have yet to stumble on any school pictures of my dad. I remember being told he was Gryffindor Quidditch captain, so it’s unusual I have yet to see it. Perhaps Gryffindor common room? But who can I possibly….? Ooh….of course. I feel a headache come on as soon as those amber eyes and mischievous smile pop up.

Atsuko Kagari. The hyper-active, brazen, incomprehensible muggle born witch. My complex feelings regarding Kagari were frustrating to say the least.

My first impression of her was that she was juvenile and reckless. Sending paper birds around class and disrupting it. My second impression of her is that she is too fidgety for her own good and lastly she always mettles in places and people that do not directly concern her and its downright infuriating. Don’t believe me?

Exhibit A.

I knew I had to eventually try to make peace with Andrew, but it’s been over 2 month since that first awkward exchange andrew initiated my first day here with a simple ‘It’s nice to see you again’ passed through means of a note. I was thoroughly confused because just over 2 years ago at a Christmas function Andrew purposely shut down any conversation I attempted to start with him, worst of all we were sitting at the same table due to my aunt wanting to suck up to Andrew’s dad, possible for more investment capital in Cavendish MA, but with the results of most investment in the last few years not being visible, this whole attempt is rather in vain. That Christmas dinner solidified my views on the impossibility of anything amicable being had between Andrew and me. ‘It’s nice to see you again’ is definitely not what I was expecting. However I would quickly find out Atsuko Kagari was the center of this transformation, as she is for most of the eventful occurrences in my life ever since I came to Hogwarts.

Before this, I had already gotten declarations from Akko calling me her rival. That in particular started in a Defense against the dark arts class where it was the monthly dueling class. Atsuko Kagari is not the most studious alumni, but she’s exceptional in 2 academic disciplines in particular defense against the dark arts and linguistics. Of which despite her more dismal or passable grades for some of the other courses she is top of the class in both of those.

Being used to topping pretty much all classes for as long as I’ve been in school, it was surprising to not be at the top. At first I was annoyed, not because of some arrogance or anything thinking I was owed the spot, because mother told me to never believe the world owes you anything, but rather to work for what you want, no it came from a chilling realization that all I’ve truly had ever since my mother passed away are my academics. With a family that treats me either like a stranger or a nuisance and my less than stellar track record with making lasting friends I have buried myself in knowledge, because that is something no one can take away from me. Unlike that dark hailing day my mother was taken from me or the hailing morning 1 week after my Aunt told me ‘Beauxbottons is the alma matar of Cavendish so pack up’. I had to leave the one place I call home in less than 24 hours to boarding school in France. Or even my disappointment when andrew didn’t respond to any of the letter I sent him up to 2 months after he left for Bulgaria.

After the 3rd week at Hogwarts I starting tying for first spot in DADA class alongside Akko and this did not sit well with her. DADA, linguistics and Quiddtich are after all things she feels quite strongly for by how much she talks about each of those topics, mind you this is only from stray conversation from where I sit at the Raven claw table. Of which she sometimes sits at next to Andrew, but that girl cares little for house separation seeing her group of friends.

This mousy girl Lotte Yanson from Hufflepuff, the robust and kind Jasminka Antonellie and Andrew’s best friend Frank also in Hufflepuf. Then we have her rowdy best friend and fellow Gryffindor Amanda O’Neil that is exasperatingly more of a handful than Kagari. She has Slytherin friend in Sucy Manbavaran as well, at least I think they are. And Ravenclaw with Andrew and this one tiny girl that has a habit of writing what she wants said or having a tiny robot of sorts say it for her, Constanze I believe her name was. For the life of me I can’t seem to remember the rest of her names.

Coincidentally Constanze noticed my sightline one morning while we were both eating breakfast on the Ravenclaw table. Kagari was surrounded by that big group of friends, she and O’Neil were the loudest of the group and so early in the morning too….

I turn to regard Constanze, this was not my first encounter with her, as I have sat next to her in some classes in the few weeks I’ve been here. That said she never registered more than fleeting acknowledgment or a nod at best. She starts writing on the portable board she carries around at times. ‘Akko is special’.

Well yes, I was beginning to understand that as well. It’s even more amazing because she only knew of the world famous magician Shiny Chariot, but none of the tradition, basics or anything natural to magic born community and yet she’s so free and doing so well. I imagine her adaption period must have been stressful, but I admire and respect how utterly her home she has made Hogwarts and building up her unusual, diverse yet sizable group of friends.

Just then Kagari approaches the table and ask Constanze if she wants to join them she merely responds with a nod and walks over to the Gryffindor table where the whole group was bunched up. Akko walks along but not before shooting me a frown and particular hostile look my way. And it just makes me annoyed. I did nothing to provoke her and yet she’s behaving like this. The only words I addressed to her were particular outstanding moments she was disrupting the class for too long and she always sent a glare my way, but I haven’t done so in close to 2 weeks so I fail to understand what warranted that reaction.

Fast-forward to a week later and we have the monthly duel class for DADA. Kagari challenged me to a duel and in all honesty the less than amicable looks my way were not appreciated, especially since I have no idea what set them off. I admit it was extra irksome because Akko never shows prolonged annoyance to anyone, partly due to her attention span not allowing that, but also she’s been known to get along with everyone, so not only was I miffed but a bit hurt and confused as well why this particular negative attention was directed at me.

I ended up beating her best 2 out of 3, but the various things she throws at you from flying squirrels to jack and marbles was frustrating, especially since I did fall during the marbles one which is why she soundly won one of the rounds, despite my embarrassment I have to admit her reflex and quick-thinking is admirable although she gets too full of herself easy which ended up being her downfall. I tried commenting this for a point of improvement and she gets angrier and declares she doesn’t want pity from her rival and she will beat me next time. I was left perplexed and annoyed. This girl is incomprehensible.

However this was not all. Shortly after this, Andrew and I were bizarrely put in situations where we were stuck in various places together for a prolonged amount of time. I was furious because I know it was her doing after the first two. However as much as I disliked being misled one of those sessions did end up with Andrew and I both apologizing and starting bit by bit to rebuild a friendship. The issue with Hannah and Barbara got resolved with almost the same methods, although the relationship with those two is still a bit sore, but it’s making baby steps progress, so that’s the best I can hope for. Also Barbara seems to have made fast friends with Lotte. I don’t think a Slytherin and Hufflepuf such fast and close friends is something that is seen often. Although I suppose that vapid book series is partially to thank for that. Leave it to akko, even if it was an indirect effect.

Andrew told me to hang out with them, but despite Akko’s many help she still glares or frowns at me, and I do quite understand where I stand with her and part of me feels annoyed to be so indebted to the girl. She makes tons of messes that I sometimes get asked to clean up due the teacher’s knowing my role as a prefect of sorts in beaux, since they start at an earlier year than Hogwarts. And yet she cleans up the messes I’ve made that I was either to afraid or incapable of doing so, until she forced me to face them.

Actually another thing that probably made me hesitant to join Andrew and the others was Exhibit B, Quidditch.

While the ravenclaw seeker was already chosen since I came in the middle of the 3rd year, sometime in March the seeker stepped down because of wanting to focus on his NEWTS, since it was his last year. The backup Ravenclaw seeker had dragon pox and since professor nelson has seen me in a baux quidditch match last year when she came to visit a friend, she knows I play; so I got roped in to play my first game as a Ravenclaw seeker against Gryffindor.

At this point I was half tempted to let Akko win, a part of me wanted to join that colorful group of friends without having to feel bad about it, because the one they all appreciate, Akko, isn’t too keen on me. However Akko got angrier when she called me out on not trying hard enough. I realize after her outburst that I wanted to fight her earnestly as well. We were neck and neck but at the very last moment I won out and ravenclaw beat Gryffindor that match.

I was half expecting Akko to be angrier but she burst out laughing and then become serious. “As your rival I swear I’ll beat you next time Diana!” all the while pointing her finger at me and proceeded to storm off. Well actually I suppose that one wasn’t too bad in hindsight.

Actually I’m just searching for excuses to not get sucked into Akko’s pacing, but everything she does is both heartfelt at times and/or utterly nerve-wrecking and she thrives on a chaos that I am wholly unfamiliar with.

My last point of this, exhibit C if you will, although at this point I’m unsure what I’m even trying to convince myself off any more….

A few days before today Slytherin and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams were getting ready for the match today. Some slytherins though weren’t happy with me playing, saying my veela powers would be used to distract them and therefore I wasn’t allowed to play, which was absurd, although this is sadly not the first time I heard such asinine excuses or snide remarks being made in regards to my progeny. The Slytherin that were angry tried ambushing me and I was managing fine on my own but they became 5 against one. Just when I was being pushed to a corner then Andrew and Akko showed up too and fended them off alongside me. They heard wind of this from talks at the common room area. So they decided to come find me.

Akko mentions jokingly she does get the whole “Cavendish is distracting part”. I get annoyed and flustered. I start playing with my hair tie around my hand and decide to dismiss myself after thanking them.

Akko is an enigma. She claims to be my rival and while I enjoy the thrill and excitement of our duels and fighting on the pitch, more than anything I wanted to get closer to her. To be part of her inner circle. That very desire though scares more than anything else. I came to Hogwarts partially hoping for a trans formative change for me, and Akko is about as literal as a personification of one if I ever saw it. And yet part of me was resisting this. Telling myself it’s fleeting or it’s all happening so fast. I was scared what a Diana that actually lets go of parts of herself she has clung on to would even look like.

However right now where I’m at, with a bruised ankle, possibly sprained, hiding behind a big tree while having an invisibility and magic cloaking spell in effect. All of my earlier notions of fear of change seems rather silly.

To think some unhappy slytherins were the reason I'm here. They weren’t happy I didn’t get replaced or taken out of the game, so they came up with a plan to teach me a lesson.  
The morning of the game I looked outside and it was dark and hailing. The one weather I absolutely loathe because of how all my most misfortunate moments happened in that weather.

Akko came to do her usual rival declaration and saying don’t let anyone else but her beat me, I unreasonably snapped at her and for probably the first time I didn’t get an indignant response back but she looked hurt said ‘fine’ and just walked off.

I was starting this game in the worst frame of mind already. It is for that reason that after repeatedly having to dodge the bludgers sent my way by the beaters when someone from the crowd threw something at me when I was nearby when I just swerved to miss the bludger, I caught it. I noticed too late one of the boys yesterday I was fending off threw me the item. I feel the tug of teleportation and as I crash on the foreign ground I notice the sky even more impossibly dark, even more hail and in the darkness of the sky moving figures. Dementors. It was a portkey.

I’ve been running and fending them off but patronus charm is something I’m no good at, can’t seem to make a strong enough one to create a corporal animal. Maybe that’s why I’m here right now thinking back to scattered moments in my short 4 months in Hogwarts. I heard getting your soul sucked out by dementors is immensely painful. I already feel weak because by pure luck I managed to escape when 5 ambushed me.

I think back to my mom and I can’t imagine she would ever wanted to be reunited with me quite so soon. Or how I failed to verify the legend of the 7 words of Arcturus she confessed to me a few months before passing is a key to something greater and might not only help Cavendish MA, but both the muggle and magical world. And yet despite all of this my thoughts come back to Atsuko Kagari. She, who has managed to change to indifferent Andrew. She, who has managed to make the mean spirited and at times haughty Hannah and Barbs friends or at very least civil towards people in different houses. They who were stuck with class segregation, sure they are still a bit snooty, but the progress they have made is noticeable.

Akko is utterly vibrant and I can’t deny she has begun to change me too and despite being constantly out of my comfort zone around her I’m not upset, rather she excites me and makes me feel lighter. Actually, earlier I said pure luck that I escaped the dementors earlier but that isn’t true, it was brief but the moment her face and wide teasing infuriating smile popped into my head I made a corporal patronus. It seemed like a horse, but I didn’t stick around to watch and took the opportunity to make a mad dash to possible safety.

I’m not sure if I can do the same though, because my one regret is that we never stated we were friends. Sure we were rivals, but I would never admit that to Akko’s face. More than anything I want to be considered among the people she treasures the most, it’s silly given how I tended to react around her, especially at the start.

Additionally I had shot her down before the match today when she just wanted to give the usual rival speech of only her being able to beat me, But given the weather and where my thoughts were going back to I snapped at her and I didn’t apologize because the match was starting. 

My power is waning, the invisibility and suppression spells are gone. I close my eyes. I couldn’t ever imagine this would be my end. I don’t want this to be it for me, but I hear something approaching. I decide to fight one last time, at least I will go out having tried my hardest. I open my eyes.

“Diana!” I am onslaught by an exuberant embrace. It’s Akko. She seems to be crying and holds me even tighter.

I am unable to form words. Akko pulls me away to inspect and I already miss the warmth she provided after all the dark clouds and hail provide little as means to keep warm.

“Diana….listen I went ahead but professor Ursula and headmistress Holbrooke should be heading here, we’re going to get out here, promise” Akko gave me a worried look while she was holding both my shoulders. “I’m sorry I snapped at you akko” my exhaustion is starting to catch up with me.

“What? Ooh don’t worry about that. Come on Diana I’ll help you up and lean on me, one of you ankles seems pretty bruised, I’ll help you walk.” I accept her help but I’m confused “Why did you come here?” She sighs and looks at me from our position of having my arm draped over her shoulder.

“What kind of question is that even Diana, you’re my friend so of course I would come for you.”

My throat feels like it has something stuck in it, because I’m overcome with a feeling of relief and gratitude right then. I don’t trust my usual tone, but I respond anyway.

“I thought we were rivals” I croaked out, barely holding back being a crying mess. Akko sends a beaming smile my way. “So you do admit we’re rivals!”

“No, I’m merely using the words you frequently and enthusiastically direct towards me” I look away from her gaze. I’m unsure why exactly I’m getting flustered at this.

“We can be both!” I glance back at her and she gives me a soft smile. I chuckle wholeheartedly.

We continue walking a bit more, it’s going slower than I would like, because of my ankle. We hear rustling again it’s a hoard of dementors, 10 maybe, not at least 20 or 30 even approaching from a distance. Akko pulls me close by the waist as a response for having held on tighter to her shoulders. We both have our wands at hand. I’m beyond exhausted, but I refuse to die here. Not after the elation I felt when finding out I’m one of Akko’s treasure people or finally warming up to the idea of accepting change in my life. I think I have a moment that might finally be strong enough for a patronus charm. So I close my eyes and we both yelled out at the same time. “Expecto patronum!”

A majestic bird came out of the tip of akko’s wand and I notice mine wasn’t a horse, but rather a unicorn. We keep at it for a while and driving away some, but more keep heading towards us. We keep at this for quite a bit and I have sadly reached my limit. My knees buckle next to akko and I see her crouch down next to me while still holding out her wand hand with the activated patronus charm. My eye lids are growing heavy and the last thing I see are the beads of sweat on her face and the tired look as she finally stops the patronus charm, with a hoard of dementors still storming towards us.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

I wake up and I’m staring at a white ceiling. It smells of antiseptic and fresh linen. I turn around to see akko with her head resting on the side of my bed in a chair.

“Her neck is going to wake up stiff” I’m startled by the voice that just came from the opposite side of me. “Andrew” I announce hoarsely. I shift myself to a more upright position and notice how sore I am. “I’m glad you are awake and looking better Diana” Andrew regarded me with a smile. I return the gesture.

“Miss Kagari is truly an indomitable force, wouldn’t you agree Diana?” as I was about to respond we both turn our attention to stirring. Akko rubs her eyes and sports a wide smile once she notices I’m awake. “Diana!” and she proceeds to enthusiastically hug me. I inwardly groan from the soreness, but a hug from Akko is totally worth it, even if I’m not used to such affectionate and frequent displays of appreciation and care. Andrew sends a knowing smile my way almost as if to say ‘See, did we ever stand a chance against her?’

I’m inclined to agree, with such an indomitable force as Akko Kagari it’s near impossible to remain completely unaffected by her mere presence and I can’t say I mind it too much.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

I wake up in a wonderful mood. Akko has drooled on my neck again and her leg is completely draped over my legs, with her one hand pressing me lightly against her and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I decide to get up however, because unfortunately Holbrooke asked me to report to her how the tri-wizard event went. I try to slip away but Akko merely holds on tighter. “Don’t go” I could remind her of how headmistress is expecting me, but seeing as Frank’s door is still closed, I relented and decide to relax again in the hug.

Akko opens her eyes and lifts her face from my neck to look at me “I missed you” sleepily tumbles out. 

“I missed you too, sorry about not making it back in time” I respond softly and apologetically back. Akko smiles and shakes her head. 

“Don’t worry I had a back-up plan all along. You’ve had the crown for throwing the most extravagant and thoughtful parties for you girlfriend for too long. I will usurp you today!”

I chuckle. It’s ridiculous how we still compete with each other. Stronger even instead of being less, like one would expect we found new silly, creative, exciting and adventurous ways to find something to challenge each other with. It’s never a dull moment with my lovely girlfriend. To be fair she already did an amazing job. While I was away on the tri-wizard trip to 2 different place, of which Akko knew some people there and asked for their help. She managed to do an elaborate scavenger hunt of which she knows I’m weak for and if that wasn’t enough on the trip back home I had people, some I knew some I didn’t hand me various kind of flowers with a lovely note written on each one.

Who knew Akko would be such a romantic, then again we’re both fairly hopeless for each other in all honesty.

“I think you already won love, with the scavenger hunt and the flowers you outdid yourself. Shall I hand the crown now? Or would a later time be preferable?”

Akko grins and buries he head back on the crook of my neck. Her muffled reply sounds out “Not until after later today” I’m left curious what else she has in mind, but before I could ask I notice her breathing has changed.

Ooh well. I will give her the win this time she’s more than earned it, but I already started planning her upcoming birthday since last year, so I will get the crown back soon enough.

Its Sunday luckily enough so no classes. On top of that we already had a testing period just now. So nothing urgent at hand. For now though I let out one more content sigh as I drift into a blissful slumber once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.

**Author's Note:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.


End file.
